<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What? by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799040">What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Poor Thomas, The Sides prank thomas, pretending to be each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired to write this when I thought about how the sides can turn into Thomas's friends and how Deceit was able to disguise himself as Patton. Its not totally unreasonable that they could turn into each other as well so here we are. It's a bit all over the place so apologise for that :)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Sanders was in his apartment making a video. It was just going to be an update video but as he said "What is up everybody." Roman popped up.</p><p>"Oh hey Roman, I'm just filming a video here." Thomas said, gesturing to the camera.</p><p>"Yes I can see that but I don't see why you're not doing another video with us. Surely you can't expect your fans to survive without having me on their screens?" Roman said loudly.</p><p>Thomas looked at Roman for a few seconds then shrugged and turned back to the camera. "Well I guess this is going to be another Sanders Sides video."</p><p>Suddenly Logan popped up. "Roman what are you doing? You know full well that this is an inopportune time for a video."</p><p>"Oh look at you with the big words." Roman replied and Logan glared at him.</p><p>"I know big words too!" came the exclamation from Patton who popped up with a grin.</p><p>Roman and Logan looked at Patton with wide eyes for a few seconds before their faces went back to normal.</p><p>Thomas looked around confused "Where's Virgil?"</p><p>"Here." came the muttered response as Virgil appeared on the stairs.</p><p>"So, why did you want to do a video Roman?" Thomas asked now they were all there.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking we could do a video themed around the idea of Spring to help brush away all the winter blues. It's all about sanctifying... I mean cleaning up your act to better yourself for the summer." Roman said, stumbling over his words slightly.</p><p>Patton suddenly let out a small laugh which made Roman and Logan look at him strangely again while Virgil seemed to be trying to hide a smile.</p><p>"I guess this whole video is about Spring cleaning then huh?" Patton said with a grin before continuing "I did always wonder why people wait so long to clean their mattresses."</p><p>Roman groaned and Logan sighed at that while Virgil let out a small snort which he hurriedly tried to pass off as a cough.</p><p>Thomas had a small frown on his face. He was sure something seemed odd but he couldn't quite place it. Each of the sides was acting the way they should but there was something not right.</p><p>"I think that sounds like a great idea Roman. So what did you have in mind?" Thomas asked, deciding to get the video done and then work out what was going on.</p><p>"Isn't this basically the same as the new years resolutions video? I don't think that's what people would want to see Thomas. Maybe we should just savour the last few days where its still acceptable to stay in bed for most of the day and do this some other time or better yet, not at all." Virgil said in an almost cheerful voice.</p><p>"Ooo we could rewatch Parks and Recreation. Or The Office. Or The Office Bloopers! Oh my goodness let's have a onesie sleepover party!" Patton exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.</p><p>"No! We've already seen those way too many times!" Roman shouted before composing himself. "We need to focus on the video right now."</p><p>Thomas looked at Roman for a few seconds. "Are you alright Roman?"</p><p>Roman grinned "I'm more than alright, I'm absolutely hellacious."</p><p>"Really?" Patton asked, raising an eyebrow in a very not Patton like way.</p><p>"yes and you're all just jealous because I'm the better looking one here despite the fact that we all have the same face but even when you point that out to me I'll ignore you because I'm arrogant and don't like being told what to do!" Roman suddenly burst out.</p><p>"L... Roman!" exclaimed Logan with an angry expression. "Stop this at once!"</p><p>Thomas looked between the two with an alarmed expression. He had no clue what was going on.</p><p>"Um, guys?" Virgil tried to interject but Logan spoke over him. "You say you're arrogant but everyone knows that's nothing compared to me. I'm the bossy tie wearing nerd who knows he's smarter than everyone else but has no idea what to do when it comes to feelings and I get angry super quickly whenever emotions are mentioned because I hate not knowing something and emotions are one of the things that I just can't comprehend."</p><p>Virgil looked between the two with wide eyes and tried again. "Roman! Logan! Stop it!" he exclaimed and the two traits looked at him so he continued. "All this arguing isn't going to help anyone, least of all Thomas."</p><p>Thomas looked between the three in complete bewilderment, his eyes wide and heart pounding as he tried to figure out why they were acting so strangely. The unnatural behaviour was making him feel increasingly uncomfortable and on edge.</p><p>Roman and Logan looked at Thomas and noticed his wide eyed state and immediately glanced over at Patton who seemed to be having trouble with his breathing.</p><p>"P... Patton?" Virgil asked hesitantly.</p><p>Patton looked up, noticed all the eyes on him and let out a slightly hysterical laugh "I'm good, don't worry."</p><p>Thomas had managed to calm himself down slightly and looked around at them all again. "What's going on? You're all acting so strange." he asked.</p><p>"What are you talking about? We're acting like we regularly do." Roman said.</p><p>Virgil gave him a smile "Yeah there's nothing to worry about."</p><p>This immediately made Thomas freak out. When Virgil was telling him there was nothing to worry about then that meant there really was something wrong.</p><p>Suddenly Patton exclaimed "Oh for fucks sake!" and started gasping for breath.</p><p>The sound of Patton swearing sent Thomas into a full blown panic attack.</p><p>"H....help." Patton said wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to regulate his breathing.</p><p>"It's alright kiddo, I got you." Virgil said hurrying over and helping Patton through a breathing exercise.</p><p>Roman and Logan were with Thomas trying to get him to calm down too.</p><p>Eventually the two were calm and Roman let out a sigh. "I guess we should come clean then. I am to inculpate for this entire situation and I apologise."</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes "This would probably be less confusing if we just changed back."</p><p>"For once you're correct." Roman replied and suddenly he was Logan and Logan was Roman.</p><p>"What?" Thomas asked looking at them both in shock.</p><p>"Sorry Thomas, Logan had a theory that maybe we could change into each other and we were testing it out. It was obviously too good an opportunity not to try and prank you but it didn't go the way we planned." Roman said looking sheepish.</p><p>"You can say that again." Muttered Patton who changed into Virgil. "That went south quicker than when you tried to throw me a surprise birthday party."</p><p>"Yeah that wasn't really a good idea, I'm sorry kiddo. I should have know better." Virgil said.</p><p>"Patton you should change back so you don't confuse Thomas." Virgil said and rolled his eyes when he changed back with a small grin.</p><p>"What?" Thomas said again.</p><p>"Oh that was definitely not a good day. We tried to throw him a surprise birthday party but when he walked in and we all yelled surprise he had a panic attack. He was very jumpy and quiet for the rest of the day which is not a good way to spend your birthday." Roman said wincing as he remembered what happened.</p><p>Thomas seemed unable to say anything but "What?" in response to all this.</p><p>"Guys, I think we broke him" Virgil commented.</p><p>"Maybe we should just leave and pretend this never happened?" Patton suggested and the others nodded.</p><p>They all sank down back to the mindspace, leaving Thomas on his own in front of the camera which had captured everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired to write this when I thought about how the sides can turn into Thomas's friends and how Deceit was able to disguise himself as Patton. Its not totally unreasonable that they could turn into each other as well so here we are. It's a bit all over the place so apologise for that :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>